Someone To Lean On
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: ONE SHOT Jess has just gotten back from the date with Collin and she needs someone to confort her and only two people come to the mind of our favorite but heartbroken agent. Review Please


_**Someone To Lean On**_

Jess just got back from the restaurant and just as she got in she sank to the floor and cried uncontrollably. She loved Collin and now he is gone forever. All she wanted right now was someone for her to lean on and someone who she could hold on to and two people came to mind. It was about 10 at night so she knew that they both would be awake. She got up and picked up her phone and dial the first number.

"Cortez" Antonio said into his phone.

"Umm Antonio I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Jess said. You could tell by her voice that she had been crying.

"Jess are you ok?" Antonio said. You could tell he was concerned by the sound of his voice.

"No but I just need someone to lean on. Can you come over?" Jess said.

"yea Nick too?" Antonio asked.

"No Just you" Jess said.

"Ok I'll be there in 10" Antonio said.

"Thanks Antonio" Jess said.

"No Prob." Antonio said.

They Both Hung Up

* * *

**Antonio's Place **

He just hung up with Jess and was getting out of bed to get ready. Nick was there with them.

"Is Jess ok?" Nicole said.

"I don't know but she wants me to come over." Antonio said.

"Me too?" Nicole asked.

"No For some reason she only wants me. I will call you when I am on my way back ok?" Antonio said.

"Ok" Nicole said.

Antonio kissed her, grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

**Jess' Apartment**

Jess was dialing the other number.

"Pollock" Pollock said as he answered his phone.

"Sir" Jess said.

"Mastriani what's wrong?" He said. He could tell something was wrong by the sound in her voice.

"Umm something happened and I need someone to lean on. I was wondering if you could come over?" Jess said.

"Of Course I will be there soon" He said.

"Thank you sir" Jess said.

"Your welcome agent you know that I am always here for you" Pollock said.

"I know sir" Jess said.

They Both Hung Up

* * *

**Pollock's House**

Pollock just hung up with Jess. He was in the office of his house. He wanted to go tell Janice before he left. He headed to the living room where Janice was.

"Hey Janice something came up One of my agents needs me." Pollock said.

"Who is it? Are they ok?" Janice asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"It's Jess and I have no idea but she sounded like she was crying on the phone. I don't know when I will be home or if I will but I will call you to tell you what is going on later. Ok?" Pollock said.

"Yea and John I'm proud of you" Janice said.

"Why?" Pollock asked.

"Cause you are taking care of your agents even though you don't have to." Janice said.

"Thank you I got to go" He said. He gave Janice a kiss and walked out the door.

Parking Garage of Jess' Apartment 

Antonio and Pollock were both getting out of their cars and heading to the elevator.

"Sir?" Antonio said,

"Agent?" Pollock said.

"What are you going here?" Antonio said once they were in the elevator.

"Jess called me She sounded upset" Pollock said.

"Me too" Antonio said.

They rode up to Jess' floor and walked down the hall to her door and knocked. Jess answered and she had a tear stained face.

"Mastriani what's wrong?" Pollock said as he and Antonio made their way into her apartment.

"Umm Collin broke up with me and I just wanted you two cause you guys make me feel better." Jess said.

"Where here when ever you need us Mastriani" Pollock said.

"That will never change Jess" Antonio said as he gave her a hug and she started crying in his arms.

**

* * *

2 Hours Later ……………**

Jess was asleep in Antonio's arms, Antonio was asleep and Pollock was asleep on the other end of the couch. They had talked for the past two hours. Jess was right when she called Pollock and Antonio. They made her feel better and she was happy now that she knew she had 2 guys she could lean on for anything. She lost one but gained two that she would always have and have always had.


End file.
